


Kiss Cam

by Kiki1018



Category: Ansel Elgort - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki1018/pseuds/Kiki1018
Summary: It all began with the Kiss Cam.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not expand this... Not sure...

**Kiss Cam**

When Ashlyn agreed to a group outing, she wasn’t aware that the outing would be to a baseball game. She wasn’t really a sportsy person. She was more the type to stay home and binge on Netflix and junk food. She’d much rather be at a concert than a Major League Baseball game. But she found herself laughing along with her friends and munching on concession stand food. She was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a celebrity right beside her.

Ansel had reluctantly agreed to go out to a game with his friends. It wasn’t that he disliked the sport, it was more the fact that he’d rather be at a music festival than watching The Yankees against the Boston Red Sox. His friends told him it was extremely difficult to get tickets to this game as the Red Sox were the Yankees’ biggest and oldest rivals. The rivalry went back more than 100 seasons. The history of the team would have been interesting any other time, but today he begrudgingly watched the game.

Ashlyn laughed rather loud at her best friend’s antics, raven hair tossed over her shoulder in her mirth. She was rather attractive… or so strangers and her family and friends told her. She had beautiful blue eyes, almost a cyan color when the sunlight caught the irises at just the right angle. Her full lips were topped with a delicate cupid’s bow, painted a dark cherry bomb red. Her pearlescent teeth seemed to blind whoever looked at her smile. And although all this made her attractive to almost everyone around her, she still saw herself as average in looks.

Ansel didn’t think he was particularly handsome. His fans, on the other hand, thought differently. They thought he was sexy with his smoldering looks, alluring with his dancing skills and swoon-worthy with his singing abilities. He was broad shouldered and tall, his light brown hair was well kept, soft to the touch and it seemed to shine under the sun. His usually chocolate irises shone gold in the sunlight and lit up when he laughed.

At a particular hair toss from Ashlyn in her laughter, she caught Ansel in the face. This caused him to sputter and choke on his coke. As he turned to find the culprit, he found himself smiling at her contagious smile. Her bubbly giggles had him staring for a while before her friends noticed him. They gasped and nudged her to look at him. She was confused at what the ruckus was and so was he when his friends started cackling and shoving him towards her.

When she asked what their problem was, they pointed at the big screen that usually held the scores and news. They both looked up, the surprise on their faces was almost comical. She blushed bright pink and looked back at him. His eyes wide, he looked at her and said, “I’m not one to throw away an opportunity to kiss a beautiful girl.” She laughed nervously and turned her whole body to make the kiss easier.

They both leaned forward, the scrape of his leather jacket’s zipper against the seat making him jump a little before their lips connected.

It was a gentle, soft press of her lips to his and his lips to hers. The pressure from both sides was equal and very pleasant. Her hand came up to caress his jaw and his hand went up to cradle the back of her neck. They pulled back, both breathing a little heavier, deaf to the cheers around them as they took in each others blown pupils and blushing countenances.

He reached forward with his right hand. She took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Ansel.”

“Nice to meet you, Ansel. I’m Ashlyn.”


End file.
